milkshakefandomcom-20200213-history
Peppa Pig
Peppa Pig is an animated television series created directed and produced by Astley Baker Davies and distributed by E1 Entertainment. To date, two series have been aired, while the third began screening in May 2009. It is shown in 180 countries. Background Peppa Pig is a children's show that consists of many different, 5 minute, episodes. It revolves around the life of Peppa, a young anthropomorphic girl pig, and her family and friends. Each of her friends is a different species of mammal, each of which has a first name starting with the same letter as the type of animal they are (which is also their surname). Peppa's friends are the same age as her, and Peppa's younger brother George's friend Richard is the same age as him. Episodes tend to feature every day activities such as attending playgroup, going swimming, visiting their grand parents, going to the play ground riding bikes, etc. The characters all wear clothes, live in houses, and drive cars, but still display some characteristics of the animals on which they are based. Peppa and her family snort like pigs during conversations and also like to jump in muddy puddles. The other animals also make their respective appropriate noises when they talk, with some exhibiting other characteristics, such as the Rabbit family's fixation with carrots. The Rabbits are also the sole exception to the rule of human-like habitation, in that they live in a burrow in a hill, although it does have windows and is furnished in the same way as the other houses. The first series of 52 five-minute episodes started on Five on 31 May 2004, and had its American premiere as part of Cartoon Network's Tickle-U preschool television programming block on 22 August 2005, and Noggin in December 2007 and January 2008, re-dubbed with American voices. In the United Kingdom, it can also be seen on Nick Jr., the same with Portugal, Italy, Benelux, Scandinavia and Australia. In Taiwan, the show can be seen on Playhouse Disney. The second series of 52 episodes began on Five on Monday 4 September 2006, with Cecily Bloom replacing Lily Snowden-Fine as Peppa, amongst other cast changes. The third series started broadcasting on Five on 4 May 2009 with Harley Bird replacing Cecily Bloom and Lily Snowden-Fine as Peppa. Episodes Awards The episode Mummy Pig at Work received "The Cristal for best TV production" at Annecy International Animated Film Festival in June 2005. At the 10th British Academy Children's Film and Television Awards (BAFTA) on Sunday 27 November 2005, Mummy Pig at Work also won the "Pre-School Children's Animation" award. Controversy Peppa did not wear a seat belt in the first two series of Peppa Pig, but after receiving several complaints, the animation company Astley Baker Davies decided that all further animation would include Peppa wearing a seat belt, and that the relevant scenes in the first two series would be re-animated to include a seat belt. In April 2010, during the UK General Election campaign, E1 Entertainment confirmed Peppa would not be attending the launch of the UK Labour Party's families manifesto "in the interests of avoiding any controversy or misunderstanding". Peppa has been previously used to promote the Labour government's Sure Start programme. Characters Characters are listed below in their family groupings. Peppa's classmates from playgroup are listed first within their families. The parents in each family also attended playgroup together (as shown in the episode The Time Capsule), so are probably approximately the same age as each other. The Pigs * Peppa Pig * George * Mummy Pig * Daddy Pig- He works with Mrs Cat and Mr Rabbit in a top floor office. His job is "quite complicated - I take big numbers, transmute them, and calculate their load bearing tangents." He may be a civil engineer, as in another episode he has an overdue library book about concrete."The Library", series 3, first broadcast 7 May 2009 * Grandpa Pig * Granny Pig * Uncle Pig * Auntie Pig * Cousin Chloé * Alexander The Rabbits * Rebecca Rabbit * Richard Rabbit * Mrs Rabbit * Mr Rabbit * Miss Rabbit * Grampy Rabbit Miss Rabbit is Mrs Rabbit's sister''Peppa Pig: Miss Rabbit's Day Off'' (Series 3) The Sheep * Suzy Sheep * Mrs Sheep * Sammy Sheep The Dogs * Danny Dog * Granddad Dog * Mummy Dog * Captain Dog The Zebras * Zoe Zebra * Mr Zebra * Mummy Zebra * Zaza Zebra * Zuzu Zebra The Cats * Candy Cat * Mrs Cat * Mr Cat The Ponies * Pedro Pony * Mr Pony * Mrs Pony The Elephants * Emily Elephant * Mr Elephant * Edmond Elephant * Mrs Elephant The Donkeys * Delphine Donkey * Didier Donkey * Mama Donkey * Papa Donkey Others * Madame Gazelle * Mr Bull * Dr Brown Bear * Mrs Hamster the vet * Mr Fox * Mrs Fox Cast and global versions Live theatrical show Peppa Pig's Party A full UK theatre tour is currently underway until the 1st November 2009, with more dates to be announced for 2010.http://www.peppapiglive.com/ Creatives: Writer/Director - Richard Lewis Original Music - Mani Svavarsson Original Lyrics - Matt Lewis Puppets made by - Paul Jomain Puppetry Consultant - Nigel Plaskitt Cast: (in alphabetical order) Phil Adele (George Pig & Emily Elephant) Kerry Gooderson (Peppa Pig) Philip Simon (Daddy Pig & Danny Dog) John Sparkes (Narrator) Charlotte Sullivan (Daisy) Keddy Sutton (Mummy Pig & Suzy Sheep) Abigail Lumb (Understudy & ASM) Products In addition to episode DVDs, a variety of licensed Peppa Pig products is available, including video games and other toys such as playsets, playing cards, vehicles, and stuffed toys. There is also a series of books based on the character. The line has also been expanded to include household items such as bathroom products, bedlinens, food, drink, clothing, and jewelry. Topping the Best Toys for Christmas 2009 is Princess Peppa Pig Peppas Palace which is a great testament to the strength and popularity of this character and now children's brand. DVD releases To date, 12 Region 2 DVDs have been released in Europe. ∗ 10 "normal" episodes, plus a holiday episode. A region 1 DVD was released on September 25, 2006. The French Vol. 4 DVD includes: * Grenouilles, vers et papillons (Frogs and Worms and Butterflies) * La cabane dans l’arbre (The Tree House) * Monsieur l’épouvantail (Mister Scarecrow) * La mare aux petits bateaux (The Boat Pond) * Jour de brume (Foggy Day) * Les petites bêtes (Tiny Creatures) * Une promenade à vélo (The Cycle Ride) * Le pique nique (Picnic) * Les bulles (Bubbles) * ''Vive le camping (School Camp) '' References External links * *PeppaPig.com *Philip Simon's Personal Website Category:Five television programmes Category:Fictional pigs Category:Shows on Tickle-U Category:S4C television programmes Category:British animated television series Category:British children's television programmes Category:2004 television series debuts Category:2004 in British television cy:Peppa Pinc da:Gurli Gris fr:Peppa Pig ja:ペッパピッグ pl:Świnka Peppa sl:Pujsa Pepa fi:Pipsa Possu Category:2005 shows Category:2004 shows Category:2006 shows Category:2007 shows Category:2008 shows Category:2009 shows Category:Half Hour Of Milkshake Category:Whole Hour Of Milkshake Category:2010 shows Category:Full Hour Of Milkshake Category:2011 shows Category:2012 shows